L'ininterrompue
by Janaeelip
Summary: Kanae ne se doutait pas qu'avec ce simple mot, sa vie changerait. Elle ne se doutait pas que de simples paroles lancées en l'air pourraient déclarer une guerre. Et elle ne se doutait pas que Black lui en feraient goûter des vertes et des pas mûres.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! Je me décide finalement à publier cette fiction qui dort depuis je sais plus quand dans un vieux tiroir au fond de mon pc é_è **

**Publie-je ? Ne publie-je point ? C'est finalement fait alors j'espère vraiment que ça plaira !**

**Et aussi, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace, quitte à dire que vous n'aimiez pas, ça veut toujours dire qu'on a été lue ^^**

**EDIT : désolée à ceux qui auront lus la première version, mais il était quatre heure du matin et j'étais claquée quand j'ai posté, donc j'ai oublié de corriger certains passages... notamment la lettre de Poudlard que j'ai copié collée et qui était toujours au nom d'Harry u.u Encore désolée ^^**

**Bonne lecture (j'espère !)**

* * *

><p><strong>aout<strong>

Alors qu'elle essayait, depuis déja plusieurs minutes, de repeindre la queue de Bellum, son bouvier bernois, Kanae entendit la voix de sa mère l'intepeller depuis la cuisine. Elle soupira, et reposa le pinceau entièrement recouvert de bleu. Mrs Andô continuait ainsi depuis le début de la matinée. Elle appelait sa fille, lui faisait faire une quelconque corvée, et la laissait repartir. C'était au moins la huitième fois que Kanae faisait aller retour. Cet pèriode de l'année avait le don d'affreusement énerver sa mère.  
>Le treize âout était la date d'anniversaire de Kanae Andô. Malheureusement, le destin avait fait que, six ans plus tard, Sae Andô verrait le jour un 15 âout. N'étant pas particulièrement riche, ni pauvre, la famille avait décidé de célébrer les deux anniversaires en même temps. Sae avait beau n'avoir que cinq, il n'empêchait qu'elle voulait, comme sa grande soeur, inviter le plus de monde que possible. Chaque année, le treize âout était donc une journée assez chaotique du point de vue des parents des deux filles, et c'est ce qui mettait Mrs Andô d'une si mauvaise humeur.<br>Kanae fit donc le tours de jardin en pestant contre la mauvaise habitude de sa mère. Et, évidemment, sa soeur ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de lui tirer la langue depuis la vitre de la véranda. Ce n'était décidément pas sa journée. La jeune fille fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer et continua donc son chemin vers la porte d'entrée. Avec la chance qu'elle avait, elle trouva curieux le fait qu'elle ne trébuche pas contre la grande dalle de ciment posée à droite de la porte.  
>- Pas trop tôt, soupira Mrs Andô, tandis que sa fille passait la porte d'entrée.<br>- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, cette fois ?  
>- La vaisselle, s'il te plaît. Et ne me parle pas comme ça, je te rappelle que c'est pour toi. Soit tu laves, soit demain vous mangez à même la table.<br>Mrs Andô savait se montrer persuasive quand elle le voulait. Cette dernière remarque eu le don de remotiver Kanae, qui se mit à laver sans dire un mot.  
>Alors qu'elle arrivait aux dernières fourchettes, un bruit se fit entendre du côté de l'entrée. Kanae retint un cri joie. Mr Wilson rentrait enfin. Ses vacances ne se calquaient malheureusement pas à celles de sa compagne et de ses filles. Mr Wilson et Mrs Andô n'étaient effectivement pas mariés. Et pour cause : chacunes des deux familles étaient assez... spéciales. Mr andrew Wilson était afro-anglais, et était né dans une famille aux revenus assez modestes. Or, Yukie Andô descendait d'une très ancienne famille japonaise, qui s'était battue pour obtenir un immense terrain en Angleterre. Il était donc impensable pour eux que Yukie se marie avec quelqu'un comme Mr Wilson.<p>

Kanae se dirigea en sautillant jusque l'entrée, où elle accueullit généreusement son père.  
>- Tu tombes bien, lui souffla Mrs Andô. On allait manger, Kanae vient juste de finir la vaisselle.<br>La jeune fille eu juste le temps de se dire que sa mère s'était bien fichue d'elle.  
>De l'entrée, on pouvait apercevoir la cuisine à l'américaine, qui donnait l'accès au salon. Mr Wilson et Kanae traversèrent donc la pièce, tandis que Mrs Andô réglait les derniers détails pour le dîner.<br>En apercevant Mr Wilson, la petite Sae, assis sur le sofa, sembla se réveiller.  
>- Bonjour ! s'enjoua-t-elle.<br>- C'est bonsoir..., la corrigea mollement sa soeur, en s'asseyant autour de la table, prête pour le dîner.

Quand elle eut finit, Kanae s'excusa, sortit de table et monta distraitement les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre et à celle de sa soeur. Dans la maison, il y avait six chambres ; deux qu'on pouvait atteindre en montant le premier escalier, trois au rés de chaussée et une au sous sol - qui était une cave aménagée pour acceuillir quelque invité. En réalité, le premier escalier menait d'abord à une mezzanine avec vue sur le salon.  
>Ce fut donc ce chemin qu'emprunta Kanae pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle s'assit avec force sur son lit, et alluma son vieux poste de radio, lequel diffusait les chansons d'un vieux groupe pas très connu. Kanae, ayant reconnue l'air, se mit à fredonner tout en se déshabillant.<p>

_A mermaid's love story_

_Is it really true ?_

Même si elle n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, Kanae avait l'impression d'entendre ses parents lui demander de se taire, depuis le salon. Ses parents étaient pourtant bien habitués à ce genre de spectacle. Quand une chanson que leur fille connaissait était en écoute, Kanae se faisait un plaisir de reprendre les paroles, peu importe si elle se trouvait en publique ou non.

_Bermuda's Triangle_

_Are there really aliens ? (1)_

La jeune fille continua ainsi jusque la fin de la chanson, après laquelle et s'effondra sur son lit en s'esclaffant.

XXXX

- KANAE !

L'interpellée poussa un grognement depuis ses couvertures. Sa petite soeur était vraiment énervant quand elle s'y mettait.

- Debouuuuut, continua Sae, en tirant sur les couvertures. On va joueeeeer !

- Plus tard... AAAW ! Sae !

Contrarié et à court d'idée pour lever sa soeur, Sae avait décidé de la traîner pas les cheveux en dehors de la chambre. Or, sa taille et son poids plume lui permettaient seulement de tirer sur le pauvre cuir chevelu de Kanae.

- D'accord, d'accord ! J'arrive !

Kanae se leva à contrecoeur, et, sous les réclamations de Sae, la pris dans ses bras. Elles descendirent les escaliers, et Kanae frissona au contact du carrelage froid contre ses pieds nus. Elle reposa Sae, embrassa chacun de ses parents, et s'assit autour de la grande table.

- Quoi, pourquoi vous me regardez ? fit-elle, la bouche pleine de porridge.

- Non, rien, répondit Mr Wilson. On voulait juste te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

Kanae se sentit parfaitement idiote. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Tout sourire, elle sautilla et enlaça son père, et en fit de même avec Mrs Andô. Elle embrassa même Sae, qui lui avait tout de même souhaité un joyeux anniversaire.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas commun d'oublier la fête de ses onze ans, plaisanta Mrs Andô. Tu iras me chercher le courrier, pour la peine.

Quelle bonne excuse, pensa Kanae.

Elle enfila tout de même ses ballerines, et se dirigea vers la vitre de la véranda. Mr Wilson tiqua :

- Tu ne passes pas par la porte d'entrée ? Il a plu, cette nuit...

- Non, je vais réveiller Bellum.

Effectivement, quand elle ouvrit la vitre, le chien sembla se réveiller. Seul un store éléctrique pouvait fermer la petite porte de la véranda, et celui-ci était rarement baissé. Cet endroit était donc devenue le refuge du chien, qui n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans la maison.

- Hey, le chien.

En réponse, Bellum se mit à sautiller.

- Donc... tu as faim. Je vois.

Amusée, Kanae se mit à courir vers l'entrée de la maison, de l'autre coté du jardin, suivie de près par Bellum qui aboyait de contentement. Arrivée à la boîte aux lettres, Kanae mit ses mains sur ses genoux, épuisée.

- Wouah, tu as... de la chance... d'être un chien, dit-elle, après s'être appuyée sur la boîte aux lettres.

Elle récupéra mollement le courrier, tandis que Bellum lui mordillait les chevilles en guise de réclamation. Kanae le repoussa en s'asseyant sur une grande dalle de ciment. Elle se mit à énumérer le courrier d'une main, tandis qu'elle caressait son chien de l'autre.

- Maman, maman, papa, maman...

Une enveloppe en particulier attira son attention. Premièrement, elle semblait vieille, jaunie. Et deuxièmement, elle était cacheté avec un sceau de cire, comme au Moyen-Age. Quatre animaux, un lion, un blaireaux, un aigle et un serpent entouraient la lettre P. Kanae était plus qu'intriguée. Le fait que son nom et l'emplacement de sa chambre y soit inscrit n'ajoutait rien à la crédibilité de l'envoyeur.

La langue rapeuse de son chien contre son pied la sortit de ses pensées.

- Aaark ! Bellum, t'es dégoûtant...

La jeune fille se leva, et récupéra une vieille gamelle et un sac de croquettes placée sous le grand perron, de façon à ce que ça ne soit pas mouillé au cas d'une éventuelle pluie. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eau, se dit Kanae. S'il avait soif, il viendrait à sa gamelle de sous la véranda.

Kanae, pour rentrer, passa cette fois par la porte d'entrée. Tant que son chien mangeait, elle n'aurait pas à le distraire de façon à l'empêcher de rentrer dans la maison.

Kanae jeta négligemment le courrier sur la table, et garda seulement la lettre cachetée à son nom. Quelque chose qui attira rapidement l'attention de Mrs Andô.

- Aijou ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette lettre ?

- Ca ? Oh, euh... ce n'est rien, seulement une lettre de grand-mère..., mentit Kanae.

Si cette lettre l'intriguait, ses parents, eux, seraient capables d'appeller la police.  
>Cependant, elle n'avait pas choisis la bonne excuse. Du fait de son compagnon, cela fait des années que Mrs Andô était en froid avec ses parents. Quand à ceux de Mr Wilson, ils étaient morts il y a des années de cela. Quelque chose était vraiment étrange dans cette histoire.<br>- Très bien..., fit Mrs Andô, peu convaincue. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer, maintenant.

Kanae sourit à sa mère. C'est vrai qu'elle doutait qu'un débardeur blanc et un pantalon délavé qui lui arrivait au dessus des chevilles n'étaient peut-être pas les meilleures chose à porter lors d'une fête d'anniversaire. Sa petite soeur, elle, était déja complètement prête.

Kanae monta donc les premiers escaliers, et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Elle profita du fait qu'elle récupérait quelques vêtements pour cacher son enveloppe entre de t-shirts. Elle ressortit pour ensuite s'enfermer dans la salle de bain - c'était dans ses moments là qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait de la chance de dormir dans la chambre juste en face de la salle de bain.

Par cette chaleur, la jeune fille alla même jusqu'à prendre une douche froide, ce qui lui fit un bien fout. Une fois sêchée et habillée, elle se planta devant le grand miroir. Même si son entourage la flattait souvent sur son apparence, Kanae se disait qu'elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre personne. Par ailleurs, son apparence était assez atypique. Pour son âge, elle était plutôt grande - trait qu'elle avait hérité de son père -, ses yeux fins étaient bridés, à la japonaise, et sa peau était très légèrement métissée. La chose qui l'énervait le plus - ou l'amusait, selon son humeur - dans son physique, c'étaient ses cheveux. Ils formaient comme une masse informe de frisures autour de son visage, qui arrivaient un peu en bas de ses épaules. C'est à cause de ça qu'elle se disait que, quitte à être petite, elle aurait mieux voulue ressembler à sa mère. Finalement, elle se fichait assez de son physique - sauf quand on l'attaquait sur ses cheveux -, elle était limite garçon manquée, et trouvait ridicule le fait de passer des heures devant son miroir. Par ailleurs, les trois quarts de ses amis étaient des garçons, alors...

Pour patienter, elle se mit à lire jusqu'à ce que quatorze heures sonnent. Comme électrifiée, Kanae se leva d'un bond, et couru jusque la porte d'entrée. Elle attendit ici quelques minutes, et on frappa à la porte. Kanae l'ouvrit à la volée.

- BON... jour.

Le premier invité était finalement pour sa soeur.

Une heure et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la maison débordait d'enfants, et les parents - quelques uns bien généreux étaients restés - étaient dépassés. L'allée était bouchée par un grand, très grand nombres de voitures. La maison était isolée du village avoisinant, et impossible d'accès à pied.  
>En cet instant, Kanae pensait vraiment ne jamais pouvoir oublier l'anniversaire de ses onze ans.<p>

XXX

Une fois le dernier invité partit, Kanae s'étendit de tout son long sur le sofa en face de celui où était assis sa mère. De là où Kanae était assise, elle avait une pleine vue sur le jardin, seulement séparé du salon par de grande fenêtres. Le coeur de la jeune fille manqua un battement.  
>- Maman..., se mit à murmurer Kanae, le coeur battant à toute allure. Je ne voudrais pas t'alerter, mais ne te retourne surtout pas...<p>

- Kanae ? Qu'est-ce que tu... KUSO !

Il avait fallu ne demi minute à Yukie Andô pour se retourner et remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tremblante, droite come un piqué et n'osant plus se retourner, Mrs Andô murmura, assez fort pour être entendue :

- Andrew ?

Alerté par le timbre tremblant de la voix de sa femme, Mr Wilson arriva presque en courant dans le salon, Sae dans les bras. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant par delà la baie vitrée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Il posa Sae, et sortit par la véranda. Il fut rapidement suivi par Mrs Andô et Kanae, toutes les deux curieuses.

Un vieil homme - très vieux, pensa Kanae - était tranquillement assis dos à la cloture, électrique qui plus est, qui séparait le jardin de l'autre partie des terres de la famille. Ses cheveux et sa barbes étaient si longs qu'ils trainaient par terre, ce qui renforçait son air suspect.

- Excusez moi Monsieur, commença Mr Wilson, mais vous êtes sur une propriété privée. Je vous pries donc de vous en allez maintenant, auquel cas j'appellerais la police.

- Mr Wilson, premièrement, permettez moi de me présenter, je suis le professeur Albus Dumbledore. Et ensuite, j'aimerais vous complimentez, vous avez une bien jolie maison, elle est-

- Mr Dumbledore, j'aimerais savoir depuis quand vous êtes ici ?

- Eh bien, je suis arrivé il y a déja une bonne heure, mais je ne voulais pas interrompre une fête qui paraissait si réussie. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, rentrons, je suppose que nous serons tous plus à l'aise autour d'une bonne tasse de thé.

- Personne ne vous a...

Un éclat de verre se fit entendre depuis la véranda. Un vase antique japonais, anciennement posée sur une table basse à la sortie de la maison, était maintenant éclaté sur le sol, en plusieurs morceaux. A coté se tenait Sae, le mains derrières le dos, donnant de petits coups de pieds au chien.

Mrs Andô se pencha pour ramasser les éclats en soupirant, mais Dumbledore l'arrêta. Il sortit un morceau de bois de son étrange robe, se leva et lança :

- Si vous voulez bien vous écartez, Mrs Andô... Reparo.

Devant les visages médusés de toutes les personnes présentes - excépté Dumbledore, évidemment -, les morceaux de verres se reconstituèrent pour finalement réparer le vase. Sans aucune aide extèrieure. Mrs Andô posa une main sur son coeur.

- Ce... enfin... vous êtes un très bon.. euh.. illusioniste, Mr Dumbore.

- Dumbledore, Mrs Andô. Maintenant, que pensez-vous d'une bonne discussion autour d'un thé ?  
>- Volontiers...<p>

Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, sous l'étonnement plutôt général, Dumbledore proposa à chacun s'il voulait du sucre ou non. Comment cet homme, qui n'était jamais, au grand jamais venu dans cette propriété pouvait-il se permettre de proposer du thé à ses propres hôtes ?

Il ressortit son bâton, et éxécuta un étrange mouvement du poignet. Une théière et des tasses, chacunes remplies, apparurent et s'activèrent d'elles même pour trouver un propriétaire. Mrs Andô hésita un peu avant d'avaler une gorgée de thé.

- Donc, il serait peut-être temps de discuter à propos du pourquoi je suis venu vous voir aujourd'hui. Miss Andô, vous souvenez-vous avoir reçu une lettre un peu... spéciale, aujourd'hui ?

- Une let... Ah, oui ! Je reviens !

Kanae se mit à monter les marches de l'escaliers quatre à quatre pour s'engouffrer dans sa chambre, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une lettre d'apparence lourde dans les mains.

- Kanae ? Qu'est-ce que...

- Je l'ai reçu ce matin, mais avec la fête, j'ai complètement oublié !

- Bien, continua Dumbledore, amusé. Veux-tu bien l'ouvrir ?  
>Kanae ne se fit pas prier. Toute excitée, elle déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit rapidement les deux lettres.<p>

CLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
>Directeur : Albus Dumbledore<br>Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
>Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers<br>Cher Miss Andô,  
>Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.<br>La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
>Veuillez croire, cher Miss Andô, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.<br>Minerva McGonagall  
>Directrice-adjointe<p>

Durant toute sa lecture, Kanae avait gardé les sourcils fronçés. Elle tendit la lettre à sa mère, et commença :

- Excusez moi monsieur mais...

- Miss, qu'avez-vous exactement compris de ce courrier ?

- Pas grand chose, il faut l'avouer...

- Vous êtes une sorcière, Miss Andô. Et Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie.

Kanae en oublia de refermer sa bouche. Ce type était barge. Complètement cinglé. Ce qu'il racontait était vraiment sans queue ni tête, et même s'il avait fait des choses... étranges, Kanae n'était pas comme lui.

- Mr Dumbledore, j'admet que vous nous avez assez impressionné avec vos... tours de passe-passe, mais je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer chez vous maintenant.

- Mr Wilson, j'admet que c'est assez difficile à comprendre pour des non-sorciers, mais je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de demander son avis à votre fille. Miss ?

- ...Refaites-le, s'il vous plaît. Avec votre bâton.

Le professeur sourit, et fit juste un moulinet du poignet en direction d'une des tasses, qui se transforma instantanément en salamandre. La petite bête était noire, et parsemée de tâches jaunes. La salamandre commença à faire des tours autour de la table, et Mrs Andô retint un haut-le-coeur. Kanae se retourne vers ses parents, décidée, et lâcha :

- Vous voyez ! Je suis une sorcière, depuis le temps que je vous le répète !

Les parents soupirèrent.

- Kanae, monte dans ta chambre cinq minutes et emmène Sae, il faut qu'on parle avec... le professeur Dumbledore.

La jeune fille soupira. Cela n'allait pas être facile. Elle prit sa soeur par la main, et l'emmena à l'étage. Elle s'étala sur son lit en bâillant le plus bruyamment possible. Sa mère pouvait se montrer vraiment bornée.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes s'écoula avant que Kanae ne décide de se lever pour voir de quoi il en retournait à présent. Sae s'était endormie, aussi Kanae fit le moins de bruit possible en sortant. En s'appuyant sur la rambarde de la mezzanine, elle put voir distinctement ce qu'il se passait au salon. Et ce qu'elle vit fut réellement surprenant. Ses parents, respirant la joie de vivre, buvait une tasse de thé en discutant joyeusement avec Dumbledore. Quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se dérouler dans son salon, c'était certain.

Curieuse, elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, et se planta devant Dumbledore.

- Ah, miss, vous tombez bien, je m'apprêtais à partir. Le professeur de divination, Mme Baker, vous conduiras dès samedi au chemin de traverse, et vous expliquera le reste de la marche à suivre. Si vous voulez bien me raccompagner jusque la porte, Miss, laissons vos parents se calmer un peu...

- Avec plaisir Professeur !

- Bien Miss, nous nous reverrons donc lors du banquet de rentrée, je suppose. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacance, Miss.

Et il disparut.

Finalement, Kanae en était sûre. Elle n'oublierait jamais son onzième anniversaire.

XXX

Kanae n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Elle était tellement excitée à l'idée de rentrée à Poudlard qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de sourire durant toute la nuit. Il était huit heure lorsqu'elle décida de se lever. Elle pris donc rapidement sa douche, et passa près d'une demi heure à choisir ses vêtements. Elle opta finalement pour un short en jean, un legging noir et un t-shirt blanc à manche courte sur lequel elle avait peint les mots Watashi wa Jiyuda (NdA/: je suis libre). Ce fut finalement à neuves heures et demi qu'elle réveilla ses parents en leur hurlant qu'ils allaient être en retard.

- Kanae ! Calme toi, on a le temps !

La jeune fille n'était pas du tout de cet avis.

Il devait être dix heures moins vingt lorsque tout fut près. Kanae avait posé sa baguette dans un petit sac à bandoulière, et ne s'était pas encombré d'une quelconque veste. Elle enfila des baskettes montantes noires, et sortit par la véranda. N'ayant pas le soucis de rester propre, Kanae enlaça Bellum, mais se fit rapidement reprimander par sa mère. Kanae fit un rapide signe de la main à Bellum, et courut jusque la voiture.

Il fallait compter un bonne heure en voiture pour atteindre Londres, et vingt minutes pour arriver à la gare de King's cross. Kanae commençait vraiment à avoir peur d'être en retard.

Après avoir attaché sa ceinture, Mrs Andô soupira :

- Kanae, tu n'aurais pas pu te coiffer ?

-J'ai essayé, maman ! Mais même toi tu as abandonné après dix minutes, je suis incoiffable.

Quand Kanae put enfin apercevoir la devanture de la gare, il n'était pas moins de onze heures moins vingt. La jeune fille était vraiment affolée. Elle sauta presque hors de la voiture lorque celle-ci fut arrêtée. Pour rajouter à son malheur, Sae refusa de sortir de la voiture. Ce manège dura pendant cinq bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce que Kanae s'énerve réellement. Cette fois-ci, la famille se mit presque à courir.

- Bien, Kanae, souffla Mr Wilson, épuisé. Nous sommes devant les voies neuf et dix. Que doit on faire, maintenant ?

- Je te l'ai dit huit fois, papa. On a juste à courir pour traverser la voie. C'est le Professeur Baker qui me l'as dit.

En toute confiance, Kanae se mit à courir en direction du mur. Elle se demandait tout de même ce que pouvaient penser les moldus, les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, en la voyant ainsi. Le mur qui se rapprochait dangereusement lui fit fermer les yeux.

Finalement, Kanae ne sentit jamais le mur arriver. Elle se força à rouvrir les yeux, et ce qu'elle vit la fascina.

Derrière tous les parents qui pleuraient leurs enfants, d'autres enfants qui jouaient criaient, se trouvait une énorme locomotive à vapeur rouge, rutilante. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un train aussi beau. Elle fut stoppée dans ses pensées par la voix de sa mère qui lui rappellait :

- Kanae, il est onze heures moins dix, tu devrais monter...

Mrs Andô se baissa pour enlacer sa fille.

- Oh, Kanae, Aijou, tu vas tellement me manquer...

Même si elle trouvait que sa mère abusait, Kanae savait que sa famille allait lui manquer durant cette année. Elle se détacha de sa mère pour ensuite aller embrasser son père.

- Bonne chance Kanae, lui souffla Mr Wilson à l'oreille. On se reverra bientôt.

La jeune fille essuya ses yeux humides. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré lors de longs voyages scolaire, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle commencerait. Elle fit un signe de la main à Sae, prit sa valise et monta dans un wagon. Elle resta à faire des signes devant la fenêtre, jusqu'au moment où le train prit un virage, pour finalement n'être plus visible depuis la gare. Kanae retint un soupir.

Elle était bien avancée, avec son énorme valise au milieu du couloir. Elle commença finalement à la traîner à travers le couloir, à la recherche d'un compartiment. C'était bien sa chance, tous étaient plein.

Kanae arriva finalement devant un compartiment qui ne contenait qu'un seul occupant. Celui-ci avait l'air frêle et épuisé, et de fines cicatrices barrait son visage. Kanae eut un élan de compassion à son égard. C'est peut-être ce qui la poussa à ouvrir la porte du compartiment et à demander :

- Excuse-moi, je te dérange ? Il n'y a plus de place nulle part, alors je voulais savoir si je pouvais m'asseoir ici ?

- Non, tu ne me dérange pas, et vas-y, assies-toi.

Kanae issa sa valise sur le porte-bagage, et s'assit en face du garçon.

- Je m'appelle Kanae Andô, fit-elle, en souriant. Et toi ?

- Remus Lupin, enchanté de te rencontrer.

Un silence gêné s'installa, suite aux présentations. Kanae posa donc sa tête sur la vitre, se mit à observer le paysage.

- Quoi ? lâcha-t-elle finalement, ayant remarqué que Lupin l'observait depuis déja un moment.

- Tes cheveux...

- Ils sont étranges, je sais, coupa Kanae, sèche.

- C'est pas ça, ils sont... spéciaux. Marrant, je dirais.

- D'accord... Et sinon, tu as un animal ?

- Un hiboux, Brevil. Il n'est pas très malin, en fait.

Kanae hocha la tête. Ses parents avaient catégoriquement refusé de lui acheter un hiboux ou une chouette, sans pour autant donner une raison valable. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, épuisée, et se sentit partir.

XXX

- Eh, vous croyez que si on arrache un cheveux elle va se réveiller ?

- Déconne pas, mec, si ça se trouve ils sont vivant ces trucs là. De toute ma vie j'ai jamais vu des cheveux pareils !

- Arrêtez... C'est pas très sympa, quand même...

Kanae se frotta les yeux, et les ouvrit. Deux garçons, qui n'étaient pas là tout-à-l'heure, étaient à présents penché au dessus d'elle. Le plus petit des deux tenait une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Remarquant qu'elle se réveillait, il la lâcha.

- C'est qui l'abruti qui c'est moqué de mes cheveux ?

Le plus petit pointa aussitôt son ami, un garçon beaucoup plus grand. Kanae se braqua immédiatement.

- Dis toi, les cheveux longs c'est hippie ou gay ?

- Mais qui t'as permis de...

L'entrée d'une élève plus agée lui coupa la parole.

- On va bientôt arriver, vous devriez mettre vos robes.

Et elle repartit comme elle fut entrée. Kanae récupéra juste sa robe au fond de sa valise, et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Quand elle fut changée, sa rencontre avec les garçons l'ayant refroidie, elle s'appuya sur un mur pour attendre la fin du voyage. Une voix sur sa gauche la fit sursauter.

- Bonsoir

- Euh.. bonsoir, lui répondit Kanae, surprise. Je suis Kanae Andô.

- Et moi Sunshine Goldfish, enchantée. Toi aussi tu n'as plus de compartiment ?

- Non, deux idiots se sont moqués de mes cheveux, et m'ont énervée, répondit distraitement Kanae.

- J'aime bien tes cheveux. Ils sont différents, ça change.

- Mais les tiens sont beaucoup plus jolis, ils ressemblent à quelque chose, au moins.

Les cheveux de Sunshine étaient d'un roux très clair, et formaient de longues boucles tout à fait structurés. Kanae la trouva tout de suite très jolie - et c'était bien la première fois que Kanae faisait attention au physique d'une de ses amies.

- Et sinon, reprit Kanae, pourquoi tu es dans le couloir ?

- Au départ, j'étais arrivée très tôt et avait un compartiment, que j'avais pris plaisir à partager avec Lily, une petite rousse, comme moi. Mais son ami est arrivé, et je dois dire qu'il est carrément bizarre ! Il fait un peu peur, en fait. On dirait une chauve-souris.

Elles continuèrent à discuter ainsi jusque leur arrivée en gare de pré-au-lard. Sunshine, de sang-mêlé, connaissait déja le village, mais Kanae, elle, tomba vraiment en admiration devant ce qu'elle voyait. On aurait dit un village de conte de fées, ou de carte postale. C'était juste magnifique. Mais ce qu'elle vit ensuite la stupéfia encore plus. Kanae aurait pu jurer que c'était un humain. Seulement, la taille de cette chose certfiait qu'il n'était pas un humain.

- C'est Hagrid, lui murmura Sunshine. Un demi géant. Il est très amis avec ma mère.

- Première année, première année par ici ! Vous êtes tous là les premières années ?

Lorsque le géant fut sûr d'avoir tout le monde, il continua sa marche jusqu'à atteindre un grand lac, où il donna pour seul ordre de monter dans les barques. Ce fut donc ce que firent les élèves. Kanae était sûre d'avoir aperçue une tentacule sortir de l'eau, mais Sunshine la contredit rapidement.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin ainsi, et traversèrent une grotte qui les mena aux portes de Poudlard, où Hagrid fut relayé par un autre professeur. Arrivés dans un grand hall, le professeur McGonnagal se tourna vers les élèves, et dit, sans reprendre son souffle :

- Nous allons maintenant entrer dans la Grande Salle. Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez, vous vous coifferez du choixpeau et vous serez alors répartis.

Elle se retourna et poussa les immenses portes. La salle était juste splendide. Des centaines de bougies flottaient, des fantômes applaudissaient, il y avait l'air de ne même pas y avoir de plafond.

Le professeur McGonnagal se racla la gorge.

-Arlafield, Andrew !

Un garçon plutôt grand, à l'air belliqueux, s'assit sur le tabouret et enfonça le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il y eut plusieurs minutes de silence avant que le Choixpeau ne crie enfin :

- Serpentard !

La table la plus à droite applaudit bruyamment.

-Andô, Kanae !

L'interpellée s'avança, tremblante, et s'assit après s'être coiffée du Choixpeau.

- Aaaah, bonsoir, Andô, Kanae, murmura une voix, à l'oreille de Kanae. Répartie, loyauté, fidélité, tu corresponds parfaitement à Poufsouffle... mais je vois autre chose, aussi, je choisis... Gryffondor !

Avec un mince sourire, Kanae se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor.

Cette soirée resterait probablement gravée à jamais dans la mémoire de Kanae, la jeune fille en était certaine.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) You mei you (有没有) de BY2, en traduction anglaise :) Faison comme si la chanson existait à l'époque...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !¨

Pour commencer, je voudrais remercier **studert **et **sicklaire,** et faites-vous des comptes, ça prend cinq minutes et c'est beaucoup plus pratique pour les réponses :)

Ensuite, pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'avais à la base prévu de le poster vendredi, mais j'ai du tout effacer et le réécrire entièrement. Pour cause : au départ, j'avais prévu un premier chapitre avec narrateur extèrieur, pour ensuite faire un deuxième chapitre du point de vue de Kanae en sixième année. Problème, j'ai finalement voulu raconter sa première année à Poudlard, donc niveau suite chapitre 1 et 2 ça fait un peu décousu. Mais si ça fait vraiment bizarre, je changerais le premier chapitre, c'est pas très dérangeant.

Et donc voilà. Un deuxième chapitre moins long, mais de longueur je l'espère acceptable :)

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas, écrire une review ne prend que deux minutes ^^

* * *

><p>Après ma répartition, je m'étais assise à ma table avec un grand sourire. En passant près de la foule d'élèves qui attendaient encore, j'aurais juré avoir entendu un "zut alors", qu'avait murmuré un des deux garçons qui étaient venus nour rejoindre Lupin et moi dans le compartiment.<p>

J'avais donc salué et répondu au bienvenue de quelque personnes, et écouté la suite de la répartition. Après moi, était directement passé "Black, Sirius". Pour une quelconque et obscure raison, une bonne partie de la salle avait retenue son souffle à ce moment là. Le chapeau parlant avait dû tenir un très long discours intèrieur.

Quel désordre ce fut lorsque Black atterri à Gryffondor. Certains élèves, à la table où s'était assis Arlafield, Andrew, s'étaient levés avec une expression choquée. D'autres, parmis les professeurs, avaient l'air particulièrement heureux. A travers la Salle, des murmures commençaient à s'élever, jusqu'au moment où le professeur Dumbledore avait demandé le silence. La répartition reprit donc, pendant que Black rejoignait la table des Gryffondors.

Un bon nombre d'élève dont je n'avais pas retenus les noms étaient passés, et ce fut le tour de Evans, Lily. Je me demandais encore où avais-je déja entendu ce prénom. Une fille rousse, jusqu'alors plus petite que moi, sortit du rang et s'assit en tremblant. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était assise en face de moi, et me murmurait un vague 'salut' avant d'entamer une discussion avec sa voisine de droite.

Quelques élèves plus tard, ce fut le tour Sunshine. Elle me fit un signe de la main en s'asseyant. Cela ne prit que quelque secondes au chapeau parlant pour l'envoyer à Poufsouffle. Je trouvais cela bien dommage.

Le reste de la répartition se passa très lentement. Après que le dernier élève, Zeta, Kayleigh se fut assis - à Gryffondor, soit dit en passant - le professeur s'était levé et avait commencé un long, très long discours.

- Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, avait-il dit.

J'aurais juré avoir vu son regard se tourner vers deux élèves, très probablement jumeaux, de ma maison.

- Premièrement, je voudrais vous rappeler que la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite à tous les élèves, sans exception. Les tours de magie en dehors des cours sont également interdits, et la liste des objets non-autorisés sera accroché sur la porte de notre nouveau concierge, Mr Argus Rusard. Pour terminer, j'aimerais vous rappeler que les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch se feront durant la deuxième semaine. Et maintenant, bon appétit !

Nous, les premières années, passèrent le reste de la soirée nous faire des amis, à discuter aves les fantômes, ou à écouter les récits fascinants des élèves quelques niveaux plus haut.

Ce fut vraiment une des meilleures soirée de ma vie.

XXX

Et maintenant, allongée dans mon lit, j'ai bien du mal à trouver le sommeil. Le silence est pesant dans le dortoir, les seules choses qui me tiennent éveillées sont les respirations un peu fortes de mes camarades, et les souvenirs des discussions que l'on a eues dans au dîner tout à l'heure, ou hier. J'ai des problèmes de précisions je sais mais je ne vais pas non plus inventer l'heure.

Ennuyée, je finis par lâcher un soupir. Apparemment bruyant, car, quelques secondes plus tard, j'entend un murmure à ma droite :

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir non plus ?

- Bah apparemment non, répond-je, en me retournant dans mes couvertures.

Grâce à la faible lumière filtrant au travers de la salle de bain - Zeta, Kayleigh a insisté pour dormir avec la lumière allumée. J'ai bien essayé de la frapper mais en soi j'étais assez contente de dormir avec la lumière. En fait je ne l'avouerais jamais mais j'ai toujours peur de me faire couper les pieds durant mon sommeil -, j'aperçois les traits de l'élève qui m'a parlé. Elle est plutôt jolie, son visage est fin, et son front est caché par une longue frange carrée. Ses cheveux noirs, un peu plus bas que ses épaules, encadrent son visage et quelques mèches paraissent artificiellement gaufrés.

- Tu es moldue ? Enfin je veux dire d'ascendance ? je lui demande, curieuse.

- Euh... oui. Mes deux parents sont moldus. Mais pourquoi ?

... Et le fait est que je n'ai compris que la moitié de la phrase qui était en chinois.

- Je suis japonaise, pas chinoise, la corrigè-je. Et si j'ai bien compris, je t'ai posé la question comme ça, pour savoir. Mais tu peux refaire la réponse en anglais ?

- Mes deux parents sont moldus, répète-t-elle.

- Taisez-vous ! grogne Zeta, en se retournant. Vous nous empêchez de dormir !

Entre parenthèses, dit celle qui dort avec la lumière allumée. A présent complètement réveillée, je repousse les couvertures au pied de mon lit, attrape ma robe de sorcière et m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Si Zeta croit que ces hurlements me feront rouvrir la porte, elle se met le doigt dans l'oeil. Et jusqu'au coude.

Je suis épuisée. Et pourtant, je sais que ce n'est pas en me couchant que je trouverais le sommeil.

...

La vie est pleine de mystères.

Je m'asseois sur le rebord de la baignoire, et observe vaguement ma montre : six heures trente-huit. J'ai peut-être dormi finalement.

XXX

Des cognements sur la porte de la salle de bain me sortent de ma léthargie. Je jette un oeil à ma montre, posée sur le meuble à coté de la baignoire. Ca fait déja une demi-heure que je suis sous la douche.

Je sors et m'habille, prenant mon temps. Quand j'ouvre la porte, je tombe sur la tête endormie de Lily Evans.

- Bonjour, dit-elle.

...

Ouh qu'elle sent mauvais.

C'est pour ça qu'avant je cachais un flacon de spray buccal sous mon oreiller. Je lui répond un rapide bonjour, et commence à empiler les différents livres nécessaires à la journée dans mon sac en bandoulière.

- Tiens, re-bonjour Kanae ! Tu peux m'attendre avant de descendre ? J'ai juste à prendre ma douche, et crois-moi, je suis vraiment rapide !

Dommage je crois qu'elle a cru que j'étais son amie. Et en plus c'est incroyable elle parle plus que Sunshine et franchement c'est pas un mince exploit. Et d'ailleurs où elle a appris mon prénom ?

Ah oui c'est vrai durant la répartition. J'ai eu peur durant un instant.

Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle.

- Comment tu t'appelles déja ?

Bien oui il va bien falloir que je l'apprenne un jour.

- Euh... Lianghua Shengy. Mais tu n'as pas entendu durant la répartition ?

Ben c'est à dire que j'avais peut-être autre chose à faire que de retenir tous les prénoms.

- Si t'allais te laver qu'on puisse aller manger ?

- J'y vais !

Ce n'est pas que j'ai spécialement envie de manger avec elle mais le problème c'est que manger tout seul ça fait pitié. Alors bon.

Un peu plus de cinq minutes plus tard - cette fille se lave vraiment vite. Tellement que c'en est suspect tient -, Lianghua sors de la salle de bain, m'attrape par le bras et m'emmène dans la salle commune.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle salue plusieurs personnes, et je remarque qu'elle préfère ne pas s'attarder et nous passons rapidement le tableau.

-...

- Si je ne m'abuse, pourrais-je savoir où est la Grande Salle ?

Le problème avec les gens qui se croient poétique c'est qu'ils ne le sont pas du tout. C'est pas que j'ai envie d'être malpolie mais Lianghua à plus l'air con qu'autre chose à s'adresser à Lupin de cette manière. Encore c'aurait été Dumbledore j'aurais compris. Et le pire c'est que je sais même pas si l'expression s'utilise comme ça.

...

Et oui c'est bien mon premier jour de ma première année à Poudlard et j'ai seulement onze ans.

- Bien, on y allait justement, répond Lupin, en fronçant les sourcils. Les tableaux nous ont montrés le chemin, vous pouvez nous suivre. Et bonjour, Kanae, conclut-il, souriant.

Qu'ont les gens avec mon prénom je vous le demande. Je sais qu'il est bizarre mais c'est pas la peine de me le rappeler toutes les cinq secondes !

- Y'a pas que ses cheveux qui sont bizarres, murmure un des types du train, à son ami.

- Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais manifestement mettre ta main devant ta bouche n'empêche pas ta voix de parvenir à mes oreilles, lui lancè-je, irritée.

... Ou alors il s'est trompé de lunettes ce matin et il n'a pas remarqué que j'étais à deux mètres lui.

- Et alors ?

La réplique qui tue. Ca m'énerve après je sais jamais quoi répondre.

Enervée, je me tourne vers Lupin :

- Bon, on y va ?

Il acquiesce, murmure quelque chose à ses 'amis', et commence à avancer. Celui aux lunettes s'approche de moi.

- Quoi ?

- Je m'appelle James, James Potter, sourit-il.

- Intéressant.

J'aurais bien répondu 'et alors' mais je préfère garder cette réplique pour plus tard on sait jamais. Je me fais prévoyante.

Mais du coup j'ai dit un truc qui pourrait laisser penser à un certain autre truc alors que je ne le truc pas du tout et...

... ohlala ça m'embrouille.

- Pardon ? fait-il, intrigué.

Purée il pense vraiment que je le truc.

- Nan rien. Pourquoi tu me parles ?

- Pour m'excuser.

Et puis quoi encore.

- Excuse acceptée...

... Suicide envisagé.

- Mais pas pour ton pote.

- Qui, Sirius ? Pourquoi ?

- J'ai peur des androgynes.

Non mais c'est vrai déja des gars qui se baladent en robe c'est limite mais en plus s'ils ont les cheveux longs là ça fait peur. Et gay, aussi. Non pas que je sois homophobe, non non non ! Mais voilà. Soit on est gay soit on l'est pas. Et puis plus c'est vrai qu'en fille Black...

... Non non oubliez.

- Hum... ok.

Et il s'en va.

Quelques escaliers plus tard, nous arrivons enfin devant les grandes portes en chêne que nous avons franchies l'autre soir. Enfin par l'autre soir je veux dire hier soir.

... Oh purée j'arriverais jamais à retrouver mon chemin dans ce château.

Black pousse les portes, et nous nous dirigeons vers notre table, ou nous nous asseyons tous ensemble.

- Dis, Kanae, commence Lianghua, assise à ma droite. Tu as déja utilisé un micro onde moldu ?

- Non bien sûr je me suis jamais fait à manger toute seule. En fait comme tu peux le remarquer mon âne m'a bouffé les bras quand j'étais petite.

Dommage je crois que je l'ai vexée. Si ça se trouve maintenant j'ai plus d'amis. Bon.

Je ferais avec.

- C'est quoi un micro onde ? demande Black, surpris.

- Je savais que t'étais con mais à ce point là franchement tu bats des records, lui répond-je, mauvaise.

- Toi ta gueule on t'as rien demandé.

L'impolitesse des jeunes d'aujourd'hui me dépasse. C'est aberrant.

- Un micro onde, c'est une sorte de boîte chauffante pour les aliments, lui répond patiemment Lupin, qui se tourne ensuite vers moi. Il est de sang-pur, et la plus part des grandes familles de sorciers ne savent même pas ce qu'est un stylo. En fait, la magie les coupe vraiment du monde moldu.

... Ah. D'accord. Ca explique tout.

- Et comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Je suis de sang-mêlé. Ma mère est une sorcière, mon père un moldu.

Bien.

XXX

Je vais assassiner ces deux abrutis. Je résume la situation :

Au déjeuner, une folle à notre table à commencer à hurler qu'elle allait être en retard, ce qui nous à donné la brillante idée de nous rendre en cours. Nous avons donc parcourus plusieurs couloirs avant de nous rendre compte que nous étions perdus. Heureusement, deux fantômes sont arrivés et ont proposés de nous aider. L'un s'est présenté comme étant le Moine Gras, et l'autre comme étant Peeves.

Ils nous ont chacun indiqué une direction différente, et ont commencé à s'insulter mutuellement de fantôme farceurs ou d'esprit fracasseur, enfin je sais plus. Donc nous avons convenus de nous séparer en deux groupes et de chacun suivre un fantôme.

Black et Potter m'ont attrapé par les bras et trainée de force vers Peeves avec un grand sourire. Lianghua, Lupin et un autre, Pettigrew je crois, sont donc partis avec le Moine Gras.

Black, Potter et moi sommes maintenant abandonnés comme des cons au milieu d'un couloir complètement désert. Les deux autres ont l'air complètement ravis, ce qui me laisse penser que c'était finalement un complot.

... Quoique remarque ce serait bizarre encore hier soir je ne les connaissais même pas alors je vois mal comment ils auraient pu comploter.

Mais bref.

- Et on fait comment maintenAAAAAAH !

- Cher demoiselle, je suis Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, à votre service. Mon charmant ami le Moine Gras m'a récemment fait parvenir le fait qu'une jeune élève tout à fait innocente recherchait la salle de métamorphose, je suis donc présent ici-même pour vous aider. Suivez-moi.

Je sais pas s'il s'est rendu compte de son impolitesse polie. En fait il m'est passé au travers, a fait son discours et est parti sans attendre que je lui réponde.

Et puis j'ai pas relevé tout de suite mais depuis ce matin je suis quand même en train de parler à des tableaux et à des fantômes. Ce qui me fait dire. J'ai quand même pas mal de force d'esprit.

...

Je me met ensuite à courir après le fantôme, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête net devant une porte usée.

- Vous y êtes, ma demoiselle. Heureux de vous avoir servis.

Il disparaît ensuite en passant à travers la porte de la salle de classe.

Un silence s'installe.

- Qui frappe à la porte ? je demande, histoire de meubler la conversation.

Ah, et de trouver un moyen de rentrer dans la classe, aussi.

A la fin de ma phrase, la porte s'ouvre sur une femme, plutôt grande, que j'identifie comme le professeur McGonnagal.

- Puis-je savoir, jeunes gens, ce qui vous permet d'arriver ainsi en retard à votre premier cours de l'année ?

- Et bien, professeur, je me rendais sagement et calmement en cours en compagnie de mon amie lorsque nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous étions perdus. Deux fantômes, l'un tout à fait charmant et l'autre abruti, nous ont proposé leur aide. Evidemment, j'étais prête à accepter l'aide de celui à l'air le moins suspect lorsque ces deux olibrius (1) m'ont emmené de force vers cet esprit diabolique. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça professeur je vous jure que c'est la pure vérité. Ce peu de considération m'insurge. Je suis outragée. Ou outrée je sais plus.

Evidemment il a fallut que je me ramasse sur la dernière phrase. Ca casse toute la gravité de mon discours.

- En colle samedi, miss. Et vous aussi, Mr Potter et Black

Elle se pousse légèrement pour nous laisser passer, et je me dirige vers la seule place de libre, à coté de Lily Evans. Celle-ci me jette un regard vaguement désaprobatteur.

La moitié du cours presque atteinte, un vieux ouvre la porte, l'air alarmé, et lance :

- Excusez-moi, y aurait il une Chaung, Aureil dans cette classe ?

Lianghua lève la main.

... Une minute. Elle m'a raconté quoi elle ?

- Veuillez m'accompagner s'il vous plaît, le directeur du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, Mr votre père, aurait un message de la plus haute importance à vous faire passer, veuillez me suivre.

Mais c'est pas possible elle est complètement malade celle-la.

... Surtout que quitte à mentir je suis désolée mais elle aurait pu trouvé un autre prénom quand même.

* * *

><p>(1) Merci Zod'a é_è<p> 


End file.
